Rise of Uzu
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto was being chased and he was saved by two unlikely people and they took him from Konoha. Away from Konoha he grew stronger than he would have in Konoha. He is now a prince and is able to take down anyone in his way. Look out Uzushio returns. Mega Konoha bashing with some exceptions.
1. Chapter 1

—

***A gateway opens and Blaze steps out then it closes and vanishes. Blazes looks around confused***

**P:Ok WHERE THE FUCK AM I NOW*Pulls out a map and looks then finds it***

**P:Ok this is a challenge given to me by XXX777. It is a Naruto/Mega crossover involving the restoration of Uzu. Mega Konoha bashing. Alive Kushina and Mito. Yeah. Crossover includes Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, Kantai Collection/Kancolle, Skyrim, Akame Ga Kill And many others. OP Naruto. Massive Harem. Sekirei and RWBY can also be added. Red VS Blue is also added mainly for the superior tech. With Star wars, Halo, and Final Fantasy.**

**P:Ok interesting as all fucking shit really. But it seems Naruto is saved and brought to his ancestral home of Uzu. It seems that all the ships and subs that follow Uzu are like those of Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio but the women are those of Kantai collection. They can still do their normal thing but call the ships if they need them.**

**P:We will find out more as we read. Remember I own Nothing at all.**

—

**The Rise of Uzu**

Naruto is running from a mob again and it is his birthday he is an innocent five year old. "DEMON!" Shouted the mob.

They have finally corned him and start to beat him. Until chakra chains pierced twenty of them and two women drop down. They are Kushina **(You know how she looks)** and Mito Uzumaki **(You know how she looks)**. "What the fuck do you shits think you are doing?" Asked an angry Kushina who is protecting her son.

"We are finishing what the fourth started by killing that demon!" shouted an idiot and he loses his head. Kushina has a scroll that is all the money she and Minato made. Mito has the forbidden scroll with her. "Well I will say this Hashirama would be heartbroken to see what his village has become. The Uzumaki are breaking an old alliance!" Shouted Mito and the Barrier and wall come down.

Kushina picks up Naruto and all three vanish with words saying "You have dug your own grave." They head to the shrine and take all the masks and blow it up after taking them all. Kushina also got her old home with Minato sealed up. The Third was there and not happy that their weapon was taken from them.

"Let's get to Uzu we have to rebuild it. Uzu must raise again." Said Kushina who has her son who is out cold and Mito nods in agreement.

They are planning for Uzushio to rise once more to the power it should have been.

Timeskip 11 years later

A fleet of fifty Pirate ships are sailing and looking for something but what let's listen in. "Where is it Uzushio Should be right here. Think of all those riches we can gain." Said the fleet commander Don Krieg who is complaining on his flagship the Dreadnought saber.

He was told he could take over and take a shit ton of treasure from Uzushio and the fortune would be his he could even add the fleet to his and be unstoppable.

Then there's bubbling on the ocean. They turn and see a ship that looks High tech come from the sea it was Bismarck **(Kantai collection girls but they can also call their ships they look like the ones from the fog fleet in Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio)**

On the bridge The woman surrounded by Data rings is named Bismarck is next to the on in charge of the crew. "Target in range sir waiting for the others." The man nods

Underneath them

A Blue submarine named I-401 Kai. The crew are waiting for orders. "Those wooden ships can't survive our ships that well." Said the Woman with two Data rings are surrounding her and the one in the captain's chair agrees with her. "I agree with you there I bet they are pissing themselves. Or better yet shiting themselves." Said the one in the captain's chair. The rest of the crew chuckle at that.

Back on Bismarck

The one in the chair sighs then Bismarck puts her hand on his shoulder and it has an elegant wedding ring on her ring finger. "Ready to fire sir." The man nods and says "Fire."

Don Krieg's fleet

"Move in I want answers now!" Orders don krieg then the Bismarck shot the ship next to the Flag ship and it was destroyed and sank like nothing. Then it looks like everyone shit their pants. Then the second ship was destroyed then the third.

"FIRE ON THAT SHIP NOW!" Shouts Don Krieg. His fleet starts firing and it seems they are hitting shields of the Bismarck and is doing no damage. Then hatches open and the ship fires rockets and it is hitting Don Krieg's ship destroying them and they are trying to get away.

There is only five ships left the rest had been sunk. The Cannons turn and fire hitting another one making it sink. Then Five more ships come up from underwater. They are like the Bismarck high tech ships. The first is the Kongou. The second is Hiei. The third was Warspite. The fourth is Yamashiro. The final ship Hyuuga. **(Remember they look like the ships they are in real life with Blue steel fog fleet strength when controlling the full ship.)** The cannons turn on the rest of the Fleet of Don Krieg and they open fire destroying them all and letting them sink.

On the Bismarck

"Let's return to uzu we need to check if our spies are right about more idiots like Don Krieg. Heh Thankfully Spring, Wave, Kumo and Iron are allies of ours." Said the man and Bismarck smirks and nods then kisses the man's cheek.

The ships then head home they come upon whirlpools and the ships dive. They see home UZU. **(Think fishman island mixed with Atlantis)** With a very strong buble coating it. There are many paths to different locations. Like harbers where they are heading to.

They dock the ships and the disembark and head to the war room. But the man is stopped by Seaport-Hime. "Hello Hime I hope you are doing with." Hime smiles and nods she likes this man very much. He kisses her cheek making her blush and Bismarck giggle.

They head on their way. They are being waved at by everyone they pass and they wave back. They make it to the war room. The man sits in his seat and the others arrive and sit in their seats. "Naruto you know the Chunin exams are soon." Said the Uzukage Mito

The now named Naruto nods "I do and I am ready for them. But Don Krieg's fleet attacked and was sunk. I think the stupider pirates are alling with Kiri right now. They do want everything we have." The others nod

"I agree with Naruto-kun. If Kiri is coming then we need to watch them very closely." Said Esdeath Uzumaki one of Naruto's wives. Esdeath is a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. She has porcelain white skin color.

The others nod "But we need Info right now so Nagato-chan I have a job from three fleets of yours." Naruto said to another woman Nagato Uzumaki another of his wives. **(Look her up Nagato Kantai Collection)** "Which ones?" She asks her husband

Naruto shows her on the Holo imager. _First (Carrier) Task Force_: Akagi (flagship), Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Ikazuchi, Inazuma. _Second Support Fleet_: Kongou (flagship), Hiei, Mogami, Yuubari, Akatsuki, Hibiki. _Third Torpedo Squadron_: Jintsuu (flagship), Sendai, Naka, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Fubuki.

"I want them to find out if the stupid pirates are allying with Kiri. If they are then report back to us and we can be ready for them all I will not let these fuckers take our home." Said Naruto

"Understood sir." Said Nagato. Naruto then looks at the holo map "So who is going to retrieve the teams?" Asked Naruto and Mito says "Maybe Yamato should retrieve them with Gildarts." Naruto nods "Be wary someone might try to find our secret info."

The others nod in agreement. "If you will excuse me I have some pregnant wives to be with. Meeting adjourned." They all stand up and head to do what they need to do.

Naruto walks home and sees his huge mansion **(Think the Croft mansion but ten times bigger)** Naruto walks in and sees his pregnant wives.

Boa hancock in her purple maternity dress which is showing off her belly and her K-Cup breasts. She is rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Nico Robin is lounging next to the pool with her Bikini on and her K-cup breast. She is relaxing as her belly is holding twins. She is smiling happy to be a mother.

Alexis and Akiza **(Yes Gx and 5ds)** are in the library talking to each other as they are in a blue maternity dress for Alexis which is showing off her Double E-cup breasts. While Akzia is wearing a rose red maternity dress showing her Double E-cup breasts as well. They are seven months pregnant as well.

Viola **(one piece)** is wearing a white maternity dress showing off her K-cup breasts. They all have beautiful wedding rings. She sees Naruto and smiles at her husband. Naruto smirks and goes over and kisses her on the lips.

Naruto breaks the kiss and says "Hello Viola-chan how are you and the little one doing?" he puts his hand onto her belly and rubs it gently and she smiles. Knowing her husband will make a wonderful father. "Oh the little one is doing well and so am I." Naruto smiles and kisses her stomach.

Viola smiles and sees Naruto make clones. Boa lets out a gasp as Naruto put her on his lap and he is rubbing her stomach making her smile.

Robin is getting her feet rubbed by a clone making her moan and smile. Alexis and Akiza are brought into a make out session. Robin is then moved to Naruto's lap and he starts to rub her breasts making her shudder. Then moves to her shoulders and massages them.

They are happy because their husband is spending time with them. Then they all gasp as Naruto is giving them pleasure by massaging their shoulders. They are melting into it.

With Nagato

"Launch them we need Info." Orders Nagato who is hoping her husband will be happy with the info. Then she talks into the Microphone telling the girls "Remember this is not a battle mission this is an Info gathering job. Don't engage at all." The girls nod and the third Torpedo squad went first.

"Third Torpedo squid with flagship Jintsuu ready to launch." Said Jintsuu the Launching process begins and the Girl get their first equipment then glide and they get the rest. The same happens with the others and they glide to the surface of the whirlpools and they go on their mission.

It takes them two hours to reach the area and they hear an Alliance with many pirates like Shiki, Big mom, Buggy, Don Krieg, and many other pirates to attack and destroy Uzu.

After they get all the info the return home to report. They return home. "Report." Said Nagato Akagi steps up and says "It seems the pirates are making an alliance to attack our home and destroy it. Taking everything."

Nagato sigh and says "It seems my husband was right about it and to be wary. Thank you all of you relax and we will plan what to do." They all salute and head back to their rooms

Nagato sighs and passes the info along so all of those in charge know about the alliance.

At Konoha

The third Hokage Hiruzen is not happy. The leaf is a shadow of its former self. Ever since Naruto was removed their Daimyo knows what he did. Then the Uchiha Massacre happened and Ninety percent of the money went missing. Mikoto seems to be alive because they never found a body of hers.

Then they stopped getting a lot of missions. Wave mission was taken by Uzu. He had sent Jiraiya to find information. But what he found was the ruins. He could not find anything of a location.

They did learn they have a very dangerous fleet of ships like no one has ever seen before. The civilian council are complaining about every little thing. The Uzumaki and Namikaze fortune is all missing along with the forbidden scroll. The barrier and the wall that was helped built by the Uzumaki clan had come down.

Then in the bingo book came "Naruto the Unpredictable Maelstrom" the picture shocked him. Naruto had become a powerful shinobi. The council was demanding that they order him to return and become their weapon. But he knew it would not work.

Then the chunin exams were not being held in Konoha but in Uzushio instead. All the rookie twelve will be going and he is planning on winning. NO MATTER WHAT! "Konoha must be on top once more no matter what." He mutters to himself and Neko or Yugao is not happy with him at all.

Three weeks later

Everyone not of Uzushio is waiting for their ride. Samui of Kumo is not liking this at all as Kakashi and Asuma are trying to get into her pants "I was a guard of the Fire Daimyo." said Asuma. "I was the student of the Fourth Hokage." Said Kakashi they are thinking that would impress her.

Samui sighs and is about to tell them off then they hear bubbling on the ocean as they are in the Wave country. They turn to see something coming.

Then from under the water a very hightech ship **(Again like the real ship but Blue Steel power and looks)** comes up from underneath the wave. Then someone comes out and says "If you are here for the Chunin exams then we are giving you a ride." then a ramp is lowered and they slowly get on board and they see people in white armor with unknown weapons.

They see the red haired man and he says "My name is Gildarts a jonin of Uzushio and welcome aboard the Yamato." they are shocked to see that this is a ship of the fleet of Uzushio.

Gildarts pulls out a clipboard with their assigned rooms. "Now remember don't do ANYTHING stupid. Now ladies the rooms have seals so you don't have to worry about men sneaking into your room at night." The woman are happy but Ino would have been happy to have Sasuke come into her room.

"Follow me all of you." Said Gildarts. He heads inside and the all follow him and they are not cramped in a small space. "Alright these rooms are Kiri. and Across from them is Iwa." Said Gildarts pointing to where. Asuma and Kakashi along with Kiba all say "Hope you get a room next to us." She shivers. They keep moving "Here is Kusa's rooms and across from them is Waterfall."

They get settled in and then they come to rooms with Konoha's symbols on a sign "This is Konoha's." They walk in to see Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten all had nice rooms and the others look like they have not been cleaned. "Unfortunately Sakura will have to room with Sasuke." They hear a sherik of happiness but Gildarts says "NO SEX AT ALL!" They are scared and those who were ready to complain can't cause they are scared.

Then the rest with Gildarts moves on. Suna gets their room and Temari asks "What are the beds?" Gildarts looks at her and says "Waterbeds the seals on them will conform to your weight for a very good night sleep." They nod

Kakashi comes with Asuma to follow to try and flirt with Samui more. They come upon Kumo's rooms and they go in but Samui is confused "Uh where is my room?" She asked Gildarts. He checks the list and says "Follow me your Fiance had this room made for you in mind." Kakashi and Asuma are shocked the the busty blonde is already engaged.

Samui is also shocked and asks "H-He did?" Gildarts smiles and says "Of course Princess Samui you are being married to our Prince and he wants you happy. Please right this way." He leads her while Kakashi and Asuma are shocked that Samui is going to marry a prince and is called princess.

Gildarts leads Samui to her room. It has her name on it she opens the door and is seeing that yes it was made with her in mind. Their is also a picture of her and her fiance on the bedside table. The wall looks like a meadow and the ceiling has clouds painted on and swords hang from the wall.

There are also pictures hanging on the wall and the beds cover has the Uzumaki symbol on it with the cloud symbol.

She is smiling then the Holo communicator starts to beep and she answers it is her Fiance Prince Naruto. "_Hello love how are you liking the room?" _He asks she smiles "Oh I love it. You really know me very well. I hope that Uzushio is as cool as you told me?" She said hoping.

Naruto chuckles "_It is and the others can't wait to see you again and Yamato is there as it is her ship. Robin misses those games both of you played."_ Samui giggles and asks "So how are the soon to be mothers doing?"

Naruto chuckles again "_I spoil them with the massages but it keeps them happy. Well I have to go I hope you enjoy the room."_ Samui nods and they cut the connection and she lays on the bed and says "I really want to see him again and be in his arms." After getting unpacked she went to the mess hall for something to eat and she sees rules for the teams the top NO FIGHTING they fight then off the ship they go and they let them swim back to land.

She smiled knowing they will throw you off if they have to. She has lunch then goes out on deck to watch the waves go by. Then she heard singing she went to go find it. "Rolling down to old Maui me boys." She sees one of the white armored soldiers singing the song. "Excuse me but what are you singing?" she asks and the soldier looks at her and answers "A sea shanty it helps pass the time here on the ship." said the soldier then he goes back to singing.

She keeps listening then when he is done she heads back inside. She gets on the bed and pulls out a locket and opens it showing a picture of Naruto and her together. She smiles at the picture. She then gets ready for bed knowing she will need her rest.

Two days later

Everyone is doing their own thing until they hear "We are approaching Uzushio. Prepare to dive!" Said the person and the villages not allied to Uzushio are panicking and Samui is in the command center wanting to see Uzushio.

Yamato who has two Data rings around her begins the descent into the ocean. Those on the deck got inside they knew they would be fine but they had to get to their posts.

Kiba barges into the command center "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR DOING!" He is trying to stop this stupidity. The Ship has already started going under. "NO NO NO TAKE US BACK!" Kiba tries to take control but a soldier punches him and they hold him down "Your an idiot it is the only way to get to Uzu!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

The ship is now completely underwater and Samui is in awe of seeing under the sea. "Enjoying the view?" Asked Gildarts and Samui just nods her head. "Well we are coming up on Uzushio soon and you will like it. I always love seeing home from the outside." Said one of the armored soldiers.

With Kakashi and Sasuke

"I WANT TO COMPLAIN TO THE ONE IN CHARGE ABOUT OUR ROOMS!" They demanded and the soldier said "I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Nothing my ass!" They scream and start walking in a threatening manner then they get pepper sprayed making them scream. Then they get a rifle butt into their stomach making them hunch they are then hit with batons and they scream in more pain now.

The soldier is done and then a few others take them back to their rooms where they are now under guard and watch. Then they hear "We are approaching Uzushio."

With Samui

She is in Awe of seeing Uzushio "So cool." She said now knowing her Fiance was right and those in the command center nod in agreement.

With the others

"How can we see it?" asked a snide Ino then she sees a Soldier open the door and heads out and they think water is going to flood the ship. But it has not happened. Then they go out and are shocked by what they see the soldier says "Welcome to Uzushio. Our home." they see a Village at the bottom of the ocean

Some of the Konoha shinobi are Jealous and very angry they should have this not this pathetic village. Right now the Ship looks to be in an invisible bubble as the water is not reaching them at all. They head toward the docks. The ship them docks and some machines come out and attach to the ship to keep it in place.

They all disembark. They see four Armored warriors in different kind of armor **(Spartan armor Halo)**. They are get in front of them and the leader speaks "My name is John-117 But everyone calls me Master Chief. This woman is my Wife Lieutenant Parisa." Said the man now known as Master Chief and his wife nods. **(Yes from Halo)**

"These two are Tex and Church." **(Red vs Blue Freelancers I am sorry I suck at describing people)** both of them nod Master Chief then specks again "We are in charge of Security here. You will follow our laws as you are our guests. But that does not mean you are above the LAW!" Master Chief is not one to fuck with at all.

"Now your teams will have an escort and you have two weeks to look around. Kumo you are lucky actually you will be escorted by a guard of our prince. Yuffie!" Master Chief called her out. Yuffie appears she has short black hair. Her eyes are dark brown. She wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg, and an additional piece of armor covers the rest of the thigh. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, orange fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers with white leg warmers.

"Hello I am Yuffie of the Kisaragi clan cousins and guardians of the Uzumaki clan." She said and she sees the team she is escorting.

They follow her and they are brought to a very high class hotel they are shown their rooms and Samui finds a note from Naruto. "_Meet me at the hotel entrance I will show you around."_ Samui smiles and after getting unpacked she goes to the Lobby and Yuffie says "Hold it Samui you will need an escort around the village."

"Oh Yuffie I will be showing my Fiance around." said a voice they turn to see Naruto. He has three whisker marks spiky hair has a swimmer build. He stands at Six feet Five inches and he has Black shinobi pants with combat boots along with a Black trench jacket and a mesh armor underneath it. He also has a beautiful wedding ring on his finger. "Oh Prince Naruto I did not know." Said Yuffie and Naruto just chuckles "It is alright. But remember Kumo is our allies." Yuffie nods and Naruto holds out his hand to Samui and she takes it.

"Shall we my dear?" Asked Naruto and Samui nods. Naruto then puts his arm around her and starts to show her around. She is in awe of the village and she know Konoha would be jealous many fucking idiots live in that village.

Konoha's shinobi are not happy they got Caboose who was trying to make friends with Sasuke and he had with Grif, Tucker and Simmons. They got a rat hole while Tenten, Hinata and Kurenai are in a two star Hotel.

They are being shown around and Sakura sees someone with Samui and the man is being treated like a prince. She is not happy at all only her Sasuke-kun should be treated like a prince no matter what village they are in. "HEY YOU!" She shouts and they look at her and she demands "You will give up everything you own to Sasuke-kun right NOW! Then get on your hands and knees begging to be forgiven!" Naruto looks at her like she is crazy

Naruto then snaps his fingers and his Kisaragi clan guards appear and they attack Sakura beating her and she gets kicked in her pussy a few times. After her beating she is hogtied and gagged then dragged back to where she is staying.

While this is going on Kabuto is trying to sneak around to find info about Uzushio. But then he feels something to the head. "Don't move." He turns around and sees a soldier with an unknown weapon pointed at him and more point their weapons at him.

He is thinking of what to do but he is captured.

Back with Naruto

After the incident with Sakura and konoha's one warning. Naruto keeps showing Samui around and she is happy to spend the day with him. Naruto takes her to a nice restaurant. They have a nice meal together. They talk and share some stories.

Naruto then takes her to his place and she is in awe of it. "This is your home?" Asked Samui and Naruto nods and leads her inside and his pregnant wives are there so is Miya Uzumaki his top Sekirei.

Miya is a slender yet shapely fair-skinned woman waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs that is in a hime cut and brown eyes. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that is a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Her breasts are D-cup and she has a welcoming smile. Her Sekirei mark is on her lower back above her ass which like all of Naruto's women are tattooed.

"You must be Samui." Said Miya as she hugs Samui and Samui hugs back. Then they break the hug and Naruto shows her around and not only that his hand is on her ass. She is blushing then they are done with the house and Naruto takes her to his room.

Naruto lets her in the closes the door and comes up behind her and grabs her breasts making her moan "Y-You can't keep your hands off me can you?" She asks and Naruto kisses her cheek and says "Damn right I can't but let's see the tattoo."

Samui smirks and gets out of his hold and removes her top showing her bra clad breasts then slowly removes her pants and panties showing the tattoos on her ass. On her left ass cheek has his clan symbol on it and the right ass cheek is "Property of Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirks and grabs it pulling her to him making her gasp then giggle. Then Naruto grabs her breast making her moan. "I love my girls very much Samui." He kisses her cheek. Samui blushes brighter.

Naruto then whispers into her ear "How about a bet Samui-hime." She shivers and says "What kind of a bet my prince?" Naruto chuckles and fondles her breasts more "If I win the tournament in the exams then you will be staying with me for a week wearing a very sexy maid outfit."

Samui shivers imagining herself being his maid and he fucks her. "And If I win?" She was curious "Then I will stay with you for a week and be your butler and will do whatever my mistress wants." said Naruto then he nips her ear making her shiver.

"D-Deal." Stuttered Samui and they kiss to seal the deal. Then Samui gets dress and Naruto is allowed to watch and when they head out he gives her a swat on the ass making her jump a little and blush.

Naruto take her back to her hotel and she is feeling very happy to be marrying Naruto. She heads to her room and gets changed to get some sleep. The lays down and falls asleep with dreams of Naruto fucking her and giving her a family.

Two weeks later

All teams have assembled for the exams Naruto is with his teammates is Moka Akashiya. She has long silver hair, with Shinobi pants and long sleeve shirt which is holding her E-cup breasts. She also has blood red eyes and is a vision of beauty. She is also wearing boots and she is a Vampire. Moka is a fighter who uses her legs more that any other part of her body to fight.

His other teammate is Orihime Inoue. She has long orange hair with clips. She is wearing the same thing as Moka but she has G-cup breasts. They have crushes on Naruto.

There are many teams from whirlpool their are four teams. The three other teams are all women and Naruto is the only male and the target of their crushes. Their is one team from Kumo, seventy-two from Konoha but mainly the rookie twelve, one from Iwa, thirty from Suna, twenty-one from Ame, ten from Mist, fifteen from Kusa, three from Oto, and twelve from Taki. Now Kabuto was arrested and thrown into the cells with the bull queers. Guren had replaced him. So all together they have 169 teams.

They look at the proctor of this part of the exams. The man tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori. He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special black eyepatch over his right eye. This is Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Alright maggots listen up!" He says getting their attention "Welcome to the first exam. Your mission is to find some hidden scrolls in certain parts of Uzushio within 24 hours. You don't then you are out of the exams. You open them before 24 hours is up. Well you will not like the results." Said Kenpachi as he show the scroll they were looking for.

They all get ready for the search. "Alright GET TO IT!" The teams disperse at that. "Well it seems the exams have begun. This will be fun." Kenpachi laughs at that.

—

**P:Damn this is going to be interesting really. But let's see how well this goes.**

**P:Now what will happen in the exams we will find out.**

**P:please Review, Favor and Follow this story.**

***A gateway opens and Blaze steps in. The closes and vanishes***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

***A Gateway appears and Blaze steps out. The gateway closes and vanishes***

**P:HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY!**

**P:Now a little recap. The chunin exams have started and it is going to be good. Well Remember I don't own anything at all.**

—

**The Rise of Uzu**

Naruto and his team were jumping to their target near the docks "We are almost there. The scroll is close I know it." Said Naruto and his teammates nod then they are stopped by Kiri ninjas. Naruto and Moka get ready. The leader attacks Naruto who dodges and grabs the enemies arm and breaks it then slams the shinobi's face into the ground knocking him out.

Moka kicks the kunoichi and sends her into the building in pain and Orihime has knocked the last one out. Naruto then leads his team to the scroll. They find it and Moka asks "How do you think the other teams are doing?" And her teammates shrug. Then they see one of the protectors talk into a headset saying naruto's team found the scroll.

With Samui's team

Samui's team dealt with a rival team and found their scroll near the market distract and a protector told the others that Samui's team got it. They are then told to head toward the docks. The team start heading that way.

Sasuke's team

The team is not happy at all as they are in prison and they have to get the scroll and get out. They are getting felt up and they don't like it at all.

Kiba's team

Kiba is cursing everything they have to get there scroll off of one of the Daimyo's three cats. This cat is a black one with a witches hat on it's head and it has already used Kiba's face as a springboard. "THIS CAT IS A MENACE MORE THAN THAT CAT TORA! UGH I WANT TO SKIN IT!" shouted Kiba he then dives for the cat who dodges then lands on Kiba and shrinks him. The cat then runs away and Kiba is fucking mad. The cats collar has the scroll.

Sasuke's team

They find the scroll next to someone who is tall with a large beer gut and a black beard **(Think how he looked in Jaya) **This is Marshall D. Teach or Blackbeard. He is a permanent prisoner there. Thanks to the power of seals the Yami Yami no mi was extracted. He has a sea stone collar around his neck and Naruto is the only one with the key to it. He tries to remove it so will blow-up which was surgically planted in his balls.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you brats visiting me?" Asked Teach and Sasuke says in a demanding voice "That scroll give it to me now!" Teach just chuckles and throws it at their feet and says "Good luck getting out of here. ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Teach

Sasuke grabs it and they start to leave but they have to avoid problems.

With Shikamaru's team

They are standing outside of a Lingerie shop that is having a 50% off sale today. "Oh boy this is going to be hard." Said Choji and Shikamaru nods and mutters "Troublesome. We all have to be there to get the scroll to get past the exam. Let's get this over with." They head inside.

Tenten's team

They found their scroll in the hot springs on the Women side with women free day. "Great how are we going to get it?" Asked Lee and Neji just walks in then is flying out with a handprint on his cheek. After that the whole team tries.

Temari's team

They found their scroll in the Shark aquarium. The team goes in together to get it.

With Sasuke's team

They finally get out of the prison with many bumps, bruises and cuts along with some blood coming from their wounds. "Finally we get out of there." pants Sakura who looks like she had her haircut and some scratches making her bleed. They then have to head for the docks.

Shikamaru's team

They come out of the story looking like shit and they also look like they were cut up. Shikamaru along with Ino have a black eye and they are not happy and Choji looks like he met the wrong end of stiletto heels. They trug to the docks with the scroll they need.

With Tenten's team

Lee and Neji looked like they were beaten almost to death and duel black eyes and some missing teeth. "That sucked." Said Neji and Tenten comes out looking ok but still has some tears in her outfit and a few cuts. They have the scroll and they are now heading toward the dock.

Temari's Team

They come out the aquarium wet and they have some wounds but they have their scroll so they head to the dock.

Kiba's team

They finally after twelve hours have their scroll and are heading to the docks but Kiba is grumbling about a stupid cat.

Guren and Kin

They find themselves with Yoruichi who saved them from their teammates who were going to betray them. "It is ok you two are safe." Said Yoruichi and they nod and calm down a bit more. Yoruichi then starts to ask them questions that they need to know. They answer truthfully.

At the docks

Naruto is relaxing with Samui in his arms and the other teams are arriving all the Uzu teams made it and the teams were cut down to 84 teams. It is 24 hours later. They see suits and cannons then a woman comes forward.

This is a youthful-looking woman of average height. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom and he left hand has a tattoo. She wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak. Her breasts are H-cup breasts and this is Kukaku Shiba head of the Shiba clan.

"Alright maggots you made it to the second part good job. But don't celebrate yet you still have more to do. For this exam you have three days to do." Said Kukaku

They are handed the suits and they are put on and Kukaku says "Now once those suits are the ones you are going to be shot into the sea your mission is to find this decoding sheet." She holds up the sheet and says "Also sign these forms stating we are not responsible for anyone's death." They sign the sheets

"Now these decoding sheets will be used to decode the scrolls to tell you where the third task is. As I said you have three days to find them and half will make it." Kukaku sees everyone is ready "Into the cannons." They get in but five teams at a time "FIRE!" The cannons shot out the teams and they begin looking.

Naruto's team

They are searching for their sheet and they find it in the mermaid's bath. They are welcomed with open arms and they are allowed to get there sheet and they translate it. They thank the mermaids and head to the arena but Naruto is kissed by the mermaids. They also give him a good feel of their breasts.

Sasuke's team

Sasuke is growling as their sheet is in a whirlpool and Sasuke pushed Sakura to get it and she is just screaming. Then Sai went in and was trying to grab it until a shark took it. They follow the shark.

Temari's team

They are fighting a Great white who has their sheet. They finally get it after a day and they figure out the translation and off to the arena.

Tenten's team

They have to get their sheet from an active volcano. They get it on the second day and translate. They head to the arena. They also got some burns.

Kurotsuchi's team

They find their sheet near some dolphins and they grab it and translate the scroll. They start heading to where they need to.

Samui's team

They find their sheet with the Clown fish. They translate and head to the destination.

Kiba's team

Kiba is not happy they have to deal with an Electric eel which their sheet is attached to. After two days they get the sheet but they have been shocked many times. They translate the scroll and heads to the arena

Shikamaru's team

They are pissed. They are dealing with Jellyfish surrounding their sheet. On day two they FINALLY got the sheet and translate the scroll. Off to Uzu they go.

Three days later

The teams are at the arena **(The arena where the grand magic games in fairy tail)** there are 14 teams so 42 people in this. All the Uzu teams made it along with Samui's team, Kurotsuchi's team and the konoha rookie 12.

Right now all are in the arena. The Uzukage comes forward and says "It seems we still have many teams. I will leave this to the proctor." Someone steps up. This person is a woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her Uzu headband is located on the middle of her left upper arm. This is Erza Scarlet.

"Welcome to the pelmanaries. As their are so many of you we need to cut you down even by more than half to move on. If any wish to pull out they can." Said Erza and 12 people had quit and that left only thirty people left. The Uzu teams, Samui, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Konoha 12, The suna team.

"Well now that has been taken care of. You all have a month until the third part as we need time to get the other kages and Daimyos to come to Uzu to watch." Said Erza "So you are to train and bring your A game. See you then." And everyone leaves the arena.

For the month each team was training.

But there was a little problem Danzo who is the advisor to the Hokage was there. He requested to speak with the Daimyo and he had his meeting. He tried to control the Daimyo but he was caught and Tortured by Esdeath. Then died via public execution. First he castrated by a rusty Katana with salt and Lemon juice on it. He was then branded and then they removed his arms and took his head with the people of Uzu cheering for the death of someone who tried to control their lord. The Daimyo looks at Konoha and Iwa then says "This is a warning. Don't try it again." He left and The hokage was cursing Danzo right now.

A month later

The teams are in the arena looking around at the crowd showing they are ready for a fight. Up in the Kage box. The six Kages are meeting and the Uzukage and Raikage are greeting each other as old friends. "Welcome Kages from each village how are you enjoying Uzu?" Asked Mito

"I never thought a village would be at the bottom of the sea it is amazing really." Said the Raikage. The Tsuchikage says "So it seems it was hard to find Uzu cause it is below the waves. I will say this it is amazing really."

"How many teams started out?" asked Raza the Kazekage and Mito answers "169 teams and all together that makes 507 shinobi and Kunoichi who wanted to compete. It was cut down to thirty so 477 were not cut out for our exams really."

"Wow that is a lot of teams lost." Said Yagura who is feeling something breaking its hold on him. The Hokage says nothing but is fuming on the inside 'All of this should belong to Konoha not this stupid bitch.'

Mito then stands up and says "Welcome everyone to the chunin exams. Now I will say this we expect some good fights. Proctor take over please."

Everyone looks at Erza and she says "Over the month break you were given an envelope with a number from 1 through 30. Show us what numbers you got."

The showed their numbers. Naruto got 1, Moka 29, Orihime 25, Bisca 15, Evergreen 12, Jenny 14, Cana 4, Lucy 7, Lisanna 9, Kagura 14, Brandish 22, Dimaria 28, Sasuke 2, Sakura 24, Sai 30, Ino 23, Shikamaru 17, Choji 3, Temari 18, Gaara 21, Kankuro 27, Samui 16, Karui 13, Kurotsuchi 8, Tenten 11, Neji 15, Lee 5, Shino 6, Kiba 10, Hinata 26.

Naruto vs Sasuke

Choji vs Cana

Lee vs Shino

Lucy vs Kurotsuchi

Lisanna vs Kiba

Tenten vs Evergreen

Karui vs Kagura

Jenny vs Bisca

Samui vs Neji

Shikamaru vs Temari

Gaara vs Brandish

Ino vs Sakura

Orihime vs Hinata

Kankuro vs Dimaria

Moka vs Sai

Erza says "Those not in the first round please head to the fighters area." They do leaving on Naruto and Sasuke to fight it out "Give it up loser I am strongest Shinobi in all the leaf village while you are a nobody." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto does not respond at all "Hey loser I am talking to you respond to your betters!" Demands Sasuke

Naruto says nothing and then Erza says "Begin" Sasuke charges at Naruto and says "You pathetic son of a whore! I will show you your place in life at my feet!" Naruto then moves and says "You sure that is me or your gay bastard of a father." Sasuke is then angrier at that. Naruto dodges the punch knees him in the stomach.

Sasuke is thrown back by the force of the knee and starts doing hand signs "Prepare to burn. **Fire style:Fireball jutsu!"** A giant fireball heads toward Naruto who winds up and punch and he punches the air causing cracks to form like the air is made of glass. With that the air return to normal and the fireball was dispersed. Sasuke was sent into the wall. He then gets out of the wall.

Sasuke is shocked "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Demands Sasuke and Naruto responds with "Fuck you that is how." Sasuke is enraged because of that Answer while his two fangirls are yelling that Sasuke is not gay!

Sasuke charges with Chidori and Naruto arm gets covered by darkness and he grabs Sasuke's hand negating the Chidori and punches him sending him flying after he lets go of Sasuke's hand.

Those not of Uzu and Kumo are shocked at Naruto's abilities and they are wondering what else he can do. Naruto then pulls out his Leviathan Axe and throws it. Sasuke sees this and dodges but the axe comes back and removes his balls making him scream in a high pitched tone.

Naruto then appears in front of him then slammed Sasuke's head down and knocks him out and Erza says "Winner Naruto!" Uzu cheers loudly for Naruto. Naruto heads to the fighters area and the medics take Sasuke away.

The kages are looking at the Uzukage for an answer "Naruto has eaten two devil fruits the Gura Gura no mi and the Yami Yami no Mi. The first he found the second was extracted from the last user with a very complex seal. He survived because of the Uzumaki DNA and the Kyuubi. But he is one of our strongest!" Said Mito who is proud of the prince of what he can do.

They are shocked but the Raikage is not and says "Normally there's a price for eating one. It is never being able to swim again but thanks to seals he can swim." They are shocked again

Then they see the next two Choji and Cana. Cana Alberona is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips which are very defined. Her breasts are FF-cup. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"Begin!" Said Erza. Choji goes into human boulder but Cana out does him with her magic cards and sworms him and are a Distraction then she shows Fairy glitter mark on her arm and starts the chant. The mark glows "_Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!_"

Then a large glowing ring comes down on choji then explodes with the smoke vanishing they see Choji is out cold. "Winner Cana." Uzu Cheer and Cana goes up and with the other Uzu girls in the exams surround Naruto and kisses his cheek and Samui is in his lap.

Next was Lee vs Shino and no surprise Lee wins he has no chakra and is a Taijutsu fighter. Next is Lucy vs Kurotsuchi. **(Shippuden outfit)** B-cup breasts and is envious of Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia **(You all know what she looks like)** G-cup breasts. She summons Aquarius and sends Kurotsuchi into the wall knocking her out. Lucy heads back to the group around Naruto.

Next was Lisanna and Kiba. Lisanna is a take over mage and beat kiba badly and kicked his balls twice. Lisanna **(You know how she looks) **Heads back and puts her FF-cup breasts against Naruto's back.

Next is Tenten and Evergreen. Tenten is a little envious of the women here as she is a D-cup. **(Shippuden) **While Evergreen is EE-cup. **(You know how she looks)** Tenten tries her weapons but they all fail and Evergreen uses her Leprechaun gun to win.

Now it is Kagura and Karui. Karui with C cup is up against Kagura who has H but is using bandages to hide her true size. They fight in the way all swordsmen and women have fought. Karui had been pinned and had surrendered and Kagura was kind enough to help her off the ground. **(You know how both look)**

Next is Jenny and Bisca. **(How they look at the grand magic games)** Jenny has G-cup and Bisca has J-cup. It became a cat fight but Bisca pulls out the win. The crowd is cheering more.

Now it is Samui vs Neji and he has the look of that he will kill her. "Fate seems to have declared me your executioner kumo whore!" Samui is not happy at being called a whore and when the fights starts he charges in but gets kicked in the balls with a lighting infused kick. He went down and the match was over.

Shikamaru and Temari **(Same as Canon)** It was now Brandish against Gaara. Brandish **(You know how she looks)** her breasts are GG-cup. No matter what Gaara did with his sand it got smaller and then he himself shrinks and gives in. Sakura and Ino are next double knock out.

As Orihime **(You know how she looks)** she has GG-cup and Hinata who has F-cup are about to fight they see Neji is thrown out of the fighters area. "OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Demands Erza and Naruto came out saying "That fucker thought he could get revenge for his father after the match by killing Samui. So I throw this pussy out and into the arena." The people of Uzu glares at Neji who is out cold. The guards come and take him away in handcuffs. After that Orihime beat Hinata. Then it was Kankuro and Damaria. Damaria kicked Kankuro's ass. After the fight she was back with the group and has her EE-cup breasts against Naruto's arm. Moka kicks Sai into the wall knocking him out.

Naruto vs Cana

Lee vs Lucy

Lisanna vs Evergreen

Kagura vs Bisca

Samui vs Temari

Brandish vs Orihime

Dimaria vs Moka

The Fights continue with Naruto moving on along with Lee, Evergreen, Kagura, Samui, Brandish and Moka. The Hokage is not very happy it should be Sasuke not Lee who should have made it this far.

Naruto is now fighting Lee and his speed is not helping with Naruto causing the tremors really screwing him up then he is slammed into a crater knocking him out. While the ones moving on are Kagura and Moka.

Now it is different a free for all. Naruto is facing Kagura and Moka and after three hours Naruto comes out victorious. "The winner NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Said Erza and their are cheers were heard all over the stadium but something happens and that is Sasuke, Kiba and Neji enter the Arena again. "I SHOULD HAVE WON ME THE UCHIHA ELITE NOT THIS LOSER!" Shouts Sasuke but the others said they should have won.

Naruto turns around and is not happy. "So the pissants of Konoha have showed up being sorefucking losers!" Naruto said angering them "Be silent peasant!" Said Neji

Naruto then has had enough. He throws a punch causing the air to crack and he says "You dare insult the prince of UZU THE NEXT DAIMYO!? YOU ARE THE PEASANT NOT ME! THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU SHITS HAVE JUST FUCKING CROSSED THE LINE!" They are sent backwards but Kiba gets up and attacks Naruto then slams his Darkness covered fist into the ground and yells out "**BLACKHOLE!"** Kiba then starts getting sucked into the darkness making hims scream in fear "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He is then swallowed all the way and the Hokage is trying to get the Uzukage to stop Naruto "Your shinobi crossed the line! Naruto is the next Daimyo and he is beloved you don't insult him and get off lightly." Said Mito and the other kages nod even the Mizukage is free now.

Naruto walks toward Sasuke and Neji with a swirling Darkness behind him and says "**LIBERATION!" **Kiba is expelled and looks like shit and lands right next to them and they scream "MOMMY!" Then HIKEN is heard and a flaming fist hits Sasuke making him scream in pain.

Naruto smirks and says "Mera Mera no Mi. Nicely done your predecessor would be proud of you Hiken no Mikoto." And a woman comes forward with a sway in her hips. **(Think of a womans version of what Ace wore)** It was Mikoto Uchiha and her bikini bra is holding her J cup breasts back. After the massacre Mikoto took 90% of the Uchiha fortune and left. She came to Uzu and became a Jonin and one of Naruto's women with the tattoos on her ass.

Sasuke sees his mother and asks "Y-Your alive? WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?!" Mikoto smirks and says "You are to much like your father. He wanted to take over the village and that is why the clan was killed. I lived and took the 90% percent that was missing. You see the Uchiha clan are nothing but thieves and traitors. The men were weak the women weren't but I have a new man in my life and you. Oh where did I go wrong with you Sasuke but it seems that I have no choice." said Mikoto about to do something she should have done.

Sasuke is Nervous "I disown you as my son and exile you from the Uchiha clan. You are no longer an Uchiha or my son. I wipe my hands clean of you." After she said that a scroll appears with the compound, Techniques and the rest of the Uchiha money. "N-No you can't do that to me!" Shouted Sasuke no name.

Mikoto is kissed on the cheek by Naruto and she said "Yes I can. You are no son of mine and your sharingan will be sealed up forever." Said Mikoto and Naruto moves in and slams a seal on Sasuke's forehead and he screams in pain. Then after thirty minutes it stops "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Demanded Sasuke as he tries to activate the sharingan and Naruto says "The Seal Destroys bloodlines and you have lost yours forever. Even if you have another put in your head you will never get the Sharingan back EVER!"

Sasuke has a face of horror and just screams "NO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke pulls out two Kunai to kill Naruto but Naruto just bitch slaps him. "GET THESE FUCKERS OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ordered Naruto and Esdeath came and grabbed Kiba and Sasuke while master Chief grabbed Neji and dragged them away.

The Uzukage stood up and said "Thank you all for coming to the Chunin exams and Now I call these exams to a close. Thank you all for coming." The arena starts to empty out. Naruto is then confronted by Kakashi who is not happy along with Sakura and Ino.

"May I help you?" Asked Naruto as he is not in the mood right now. "You had no right to do that to our Sasuke-kun!" Shouts Ino and Sakura "You are going to pay for what you did to Sasuke." Said Kakashi who cracks his knuckles but the Kisaragari clan guards of Naruto's appears and beats the shit out of the three and drags them away but not until Naruto does the same thing he did to Sasuke to Kakashi. His Sharingan is gone now.

With the Kages

Mito was just told what happened and she turned to the Hokage and says "It seems your shinobi are trying and succeeding in doing stupid shit. If they keep this up Uzu will declare war on Konoha." the Hokage nods but on the inside is not happy he is fuming.

With Naruto

Naruto is back at the mermaid baths and he sees one alone. She is a tall 17 feet 1 inch shortfin mako shark mermaid. She has purple nail polish, red lipstick, and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. She has short black hair that covers over the right side of her face. Her tail is dark blue with a dorsal fin on her lower back where her human and fish halves meet, a white patch below the dorsal fin, smaller fins on the lower front and back, and a lunate caudal fin.

This woman is normally wearing a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach and has a belly-chain around her waist. She is often seen smoking a pipe. But she is in the water enjoying her bath with her J-cup breasts out with on her right breast has the Uzumaki symbol and on her left is "Property of Naruto Uzumaki". This is Madam Shyarly. Like all mermaids she loves Naruto. Then she feels her breasts get grabbed and squeezed making her moan she turns and sees Naruto who used Titan magic to make himself bigger feeling her up.

"I love to hear those sexy moans Shyarly. I did miss seeing you when my team's sheet was in this bath." Said Naruto as he kisses her cheek making her blush. Even if the mermaids are bathing Naruto is always allowed in and see them.

"Oh O-Only for you my Love." Purrs Shyarly as her tail turns into legs all the mermaids that love NAruto are able to turn their tails into legs. It happens when they reach a certain age. Naruto then kisses her cheek and fondles her breasts more making her moan louder.

"Oh you know how to get us girls turned on and to give us a good time." Moans Shyarly. She Moans louder as Naruto pinches her nipples. "Damn right I know how to get my girls in the mood." said Naruto as he has one hand move to her pussy and starts to finger her making her moan more "We are going to have a lot of fun right now." Naruto said then licks Shyarly's cheek making her shiver.

Lemon starts

Shyarly is moaning as Naruto keeps fondling her breasts. Naruto is also thrusting his cock between her legs. He is big with 10 inches with a 3 inch girth. Shyarly is moaning enjoying Naruto's skilled hands and the feel of his cock between her thighs.

Shyarly is moaning loving the feel of her lovers hands on her breasts and his cock between her thighs. Naruto is thrusting more between her thighs and says into her ear "I hope you are ready my love I am going to cum." Shyarly moans and says "Yes please cum." Naruto does and the cum lands on her breasts, face and stomach. She is moaning at the warmth.

She then uses her fingers to get Naruto's cum into her mouth so she can enjoy the taste. After she is done Naruto lifts her off him and has her face in front of him.

Naruto smirked as she blushing badly as she says "w-what a-are you doing to do me?", Naruto says "oh you understand once you bounce onto my cock Shyarly," as she thinking 'my favorite thing to do~

A bit later

Shyarly is on Naruto's lap while he's sitting on the floor as she bouncing onto his cock wildly with her breasts bouncing against his chest, as Naruto says to her "tell me what you are!"

"I am your lovely mermaid! I belong to you as you are my lover! More please Naruto-kun!" She has always enjoyed Naruto fucking her pussy rougher than before. Naruto smirks and starts both begin kiss as Sharley's juices coating Naruto's cock for each movement that Sharley makes.

Naruto has his hands on her ass making her moan into the kiss. Naruto then sticks his tongue into her mouth and starts to explore her mouth she moans even more and thinks 'Oh Naruto knows how to make me into such slutty, horny mermaid. He is so good at getting me turned on.' then she feels Naruto's hands on her as he says to her after he broke off the kiss, "So it seems that my lovely Shyarly loves being a slutty mermaid right now. Oh I will have such fun." Naruto smirks as he starts thrust his cock into Shyarly's pussy as the mermaid woman start screams louder than before.

20 minutes later

Shyarly is on her back with Naruto on top of her as he slammed his cock into her pussy like animals in heat, Naruto is enjoying watching his woman's breasts bounce and he grabs one and starts to suck on her nipple making her scream more.

Sharley screams out "your too much Naruto! E-everytime w-we have sex! Y-your fuck me like a raging animal in heat! A-and m-my mind is fading away!" Naruto removes her nipple and says "It is the way I like to please my women by fucking them so good that they never forget about it. I love all of my woman remember that Shyarly." He goes back to sucking her nipple while hammering his cock into her pussy more rougher than before as Shyarly screams way more then before.

But without warning as Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of Shyarly's pussy and he cums insides of her, "Yes Please cum in me fill my womb with your warm seed!" She shouted and started to really give into her slutty side as she has the fuck silly face on her as Naruto lets go of her nipples and kisses her deeply.

A bit later

Naruto now has Shyarly in full nelson and her ankles are behind her ears showing that she is flexible, very flexible. Naruto is thrusting into her pussy and shyarly is moaning like a slut with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolling up.

And that's how Naruto likes to see, able to fuck his lovers so good that their can't think of anything at all as he says while fucks her pussy even more "Oh it seems that my lovely shyarly is really a slutty mermaid when I fuck them all so well. I love fucking my women stupid with that lovely face. I shows the tattoo is right you are my women only!" Naruto increases the thrusting speed.

Shyarly screams louder then she had before as she just losing it badly as she cums on the spot with her scream out "Y-Yes please fuck your slutty shyarly! Please fuck me more show my body that it is your property only! Please more Naruto!" she is enjoying Naruto fucking her like his slut as Naruto smirks.

Couple hours later

Shyarly has her lower half hanging in the air while her pussy leaking out so much of Naruto's gallons of sperm as she saying while blushing "s-so much of n-naruto's white sniff~~~" Naruto then has his cock at her ass and thrusts into without him warning her, thus making her scream out even more as she screams out "m-my ass!"

Naruto starts to thrust into her ass making it jiggle with each impact and he loves watching his woman's asses as they jiggle. "Oh yes your ass is being fucked shyarly! Remember you are mine!" as he is having his way with Shyarly's ass with her screaming louder, Naruto smacks it and it makes her scream louder. Naruto the reaches and grabs her breasts having her back meet his chest and she is screaming like a whore now.

Their went on for hours until an hour past midnight.

Lemon ends

That night Naruto had teleported them to his room and he is cuddling up to Shyarly who enjoyed the fucking he gave her. She says "Oh Naruto you really know how to really please us and make us act so slutty."

Naruto smirks and says "Nothing is too good for my girls." Naruto is using her breasts as pillows they kiss then fall asleep.

Two days later

It was time for the other teams to head home. For Konoha the six that were arrested were lead to the ship in chains and they were under guard. Samui was staying as she is to be married soon and will have dual citizenship to Uzu and Kumo. She is standing next to Naruto who is next to Shyarly in her bubble seat and in her hoodie with her belly dancer beads around her waist. With her tail back and the other villages are shocked as mermaids are real. Shyarly has her pipe as well.

Hell Asuma hit on her but she brushed him off like he is nothing at all and it angered him but he learned that he really should not piss off Shyarly at all she almost took a bite out of him. Naruto was the one who saved him by complimenting her making her blush. Then she warned him not to try it ever again. She also threatened to sue him and that scares him very much.

The Teams of Konoha were loaded on and all seven were watched carefully.

Back in Konoha the council room

"So Hokage-sama did Konoha dominate their weak exams?" asked the ever Arrogant Hiashi hyuga. "No we did not 169 teams and all together that makes 507 shinobi and Kunoichi who wanted to compete. It was cut down to thirty so 477 were not cut out for the Uzu exams. The rookie twelve made it to the final exams but the ones who made it to the final fight were all Uzu shinobis. OUR TEAMS GOT THEIR ASSES KICKED! THAT IS NOT EVEN THE KICKER! SASUKE AND KAKASHI HAVE BOTH LOST THEIR SHARINGAN AND SASUKE IS NO LONGER AN UCHIHA! MIKOTO IS IN UZU AND DISOWNED HIM!" shouts the third hokage

The whole council is shocked "That is not even the shocking part It seems Naruto is the heir of the whole country and has power of two devil fruits as they call them. He is able to cause Earthquakes and change the landscapes. He also has power over darkness as well."

The civilians scream out "WHAT THAT DEMON IS THERE! WE MUST DEMAND THAT THEY RETURN HIM SO HE CAN BE PUT TO DEATH!" Hiruzen screams out "DID YOU FUCKING IDIOTS NOT HEAR ME HE IS THE HEIR OF THE WHO COUNTRY OF UZU! HE IS UNTOUCHABLE!"

That stops the Civilians in their tracks and they all head home. After the meeting Tsume went home found her oldest taking care of her three partners. This is Hana Inuzuka.

Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She wears a brace on her left wrist, bracelets on her right hand as well as bandages and usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform when on duty in the village, and during battle wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. She is in her chunin outfit which shows her F-cup breasts but she has bandages over them.

"I have some news Hana." Sait Tsume as she sat down and Hana looked at her mother and say "What kind of news?" Tsume sighs then asks "You remember little Naruto?"

Hana smiles remembering him as a kid he was kind to her and say "Yes I do mom. What is wrong I thought Little Naru was missing?"

Hana sees a Bingo book in her mother's hand and it is open to a page and Hana takes it and sees an older Naruto. The titles "Naruto the Unpredictable Maelstrom" "Darkness man." "Quake-man." "Ruler of Uzu." "N-No this can't be him. This can't be little Naru." Said a shocked Hana but her mother says "It is him. He dominated the Chunin Exams. He rules Uzu. He has turned into a warrior far behind what anyone thought." Hana has tears in his eyes and three others are crying as well they are Ayame Ichiraku, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. While Kurenai is at her home wishing she got to talk to Naruto.

Two weeks later

Hana was given a mission from the Daimyo to find Naruto. She starts looking. She reaches shore and she along with her canine partners are tired of looking for her little Naru. But in truth She along with Anko defected and now they have teams 7 and 10 chasing them.

They are now with their backs to the sea "It is time for you two to return and be questioned why you stupid bitches wish to leave Konoha." Said Asuma who has the eyes of wanting them as his spoils. Kiba is with them and so is Shino. "You have a lot to explain for _Sister_!" Hissed Kiba.

Hana along with her partners and Anko are ready to fight then they hear bubbling from the sea and they hear clanking of a weapon meeting the ground. They turn to see Naruto with his Bisento in hand. "Ok I am meeting up with the fleet and I find this. What is going on?" Asked Naruto.

"None of your damn business now beat it you loser!" Shouted Sasuke. "Loser the only loser I see is you balless wonder. My love is not loser." Said a voice and they turn to the ship to see a woman on deck.

This woman is a tall, slim woman with short, purple hair in a bob cut. Her pale green eyes are usually covered by a pair of black-framed red sunglasses. She also wears red lipstick and usually smoking a cigarette.

She wears a red top hat with goggles, a pair of red curled horns on the front, and a long and puffy white plume on the back. She wears a red tie and her torso is barely covered as she leaves her cropped red jacket open showing some of her G-cup breasts. She has red and white striped stockings under her red thigh-high boots. Her frilly red skirt is short on the front and long at the back. She also carries around a large flag with the Uzu's symbol on it. This is Belo Betty and a lover of Naruto.

Asuma, Kiba and Kakashi are shocked and might be in love. Sai appears behind Betty and she hits him in the balls with her flag and throws him into the ocean. Sakura charges a Naruto and their punches meet and she feels the bones in her arm breaks making her scream loudly.

Naruto then just shakes his head causes a quake sending the others of Konoha into the ocean. Naruto then grabs both Hana and Anko with the three dogs following and get on the ship. The idiots of Konoha are fished out. They are then put in cuffs and Naruto gets a kiss from Belo on the cheek. She puts out the cigarette and heads to his room.

The ship starts to go underwater heading to Uzu. Naruto and his guests reach his room and he sits then Belo is in his lap without her top and she puts his hands on her breasts. He gives them a squeezes making her moan. Hana and Anko blush at this.

"So what can I do for you two?" Asked Naruto as he fondles Belo's breasts more. They are stuttering then Naruto guesses and smirks "Oh looking for little ol me huh. Well you defected from Konoha. Welcome to Uzu." Naruto smirks and lets god of Belo's breasts making her pout and she has her top back on and Naruto is hugging Hana and Anko.

Then two guards show them to their rooms and Naruto smacks Betty's ass making her purr. Then she finds herself naked in front of Naruto and he is kissing her making her moan with her ass in his hands.

Lemon start

Naruto is kissing Belo with his tongue in her mouth making her moan even more. She loves it when her lover dominates her. As the tattoo on her ass makes it known who she belongs to.

But Naruto get her into position, during that time, she lets out "eep!" as she was caught off guard.

5 minutes later

Naruto is fucking Betty's pussy making her scream out. Naruto is smirking "You like that don't you?" as he thrust his cock wildly into her as Betty screams out "Yes I do love it! I dress so little for you to see my breasts without much trouble! I am yours!" as she feels Naruto's big, thick cock moving inside of her pussy wildly, Naruto smirks and reaches up and grabs her breasts. He starts fondling them making her moan even more.

Betty can feel her mind going away as she screams up to the heavens as she feels Naruto's cock in her more as she says "Yes please fuck your slutty woman more please! Fondle me! fuck me whenever and however you want! Just fuck me until I pass out!"

Naruto smirks and says "Oh it would be my pleasure Betty-chan! You will have a fucked stupid look on your face when I am done!" as he cums deep inside of her womb as Betty screams out "Yes please fill my womb up with your sperm please! Fill me up with so much cum" as Naruto smirks upon that.

An hour later

Naruto is now having her bounce on his cock cowgirl style as Betty screaming non stop as she loves the feel of Naruto's cock in her as her breasts are bouncing wildly as Naruto says "come on Betty-chan, ride my cock like the wind" Betty then speeds up the bouncing and her breasts are now bouncing wildly and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth.

Betty screams more as Naruto enjoying this, he has her thighs in his hands and is loving her bouncing on his cock as she screams out "Yes please fuck your slutty cowgirl until she can't fuck anymore" as she cums as Naruto sees her juices flowing down onto his cock, Naruto then reaches and grabs her ass and squeezes it making her moan even louder.

After that, as Naruto is now carrying Betty with her legs spread out as she slamming herself onto his cock, Naruto then stops in front of a mirror and Betty is seeing herself being fucked in front of the mirror, while naruto is fondling her breasts as a few minutes and Naruto cums deeply inside of her with Betty screams out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "Yes please Naruto fuck your slutty woman more! Fill my womb until I am pregnant please"

Many hours later, a bit after midnight

Naruto is laying in bed with Betty snuggling up to his chest loving the warmth of his body and the cum leaking out of her pussy and ass.

Naruto says to her even though he knows that she is out of it completely "oh don't think we done my lovely Betty."

Betty shivers knowing that Naruto is going to fuck her stupid and she will enjoy this.

Lemon end

A day later

Where the prisoners are they are not happy about this then the see Betty and Kiba is staring at her chest and she knows it. "Keep looking boy cause that is all you'll ever get with me." She said knowing that her lovers cum is still dripping out. Kiba tries to flirt with her and before she answers Naruto comes up and puts his arm around her shoulder then grabs one of her breasts making her blush and moan.

"PERVERT!" Shouts Sakura and Ino "LET HER GO YOU PERVERTED RAPIST!" Naruto then says "I have never heard any complaints from any of my lovers. Do you want me to stop Betty-chan?"

Betty moans out "N-No p-please squeeze more." She loves his hands on her breasts then Kiba shouts "LOVERS AS IN MORE THAN ONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Naruto smirks and says "So doggy did you like playing with my cat Blair?" Kiba then remembers the cat from the exams "YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOUR CAT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND FUCK YOUR GIRLS NO MATTER WHAT!"

Naruto loses his smile he then steps in front of the door with Betty whining losing his touch of her breast and reaches through the bars and grabs Kiba's head and starts to crush it making him scream. "You will never touch my women. I think She-hulk will enjoy breaking your bones. I hate rape boy. I wonder what your sister would say?" Asked Naruto who is not happy with this little shit.

"I would say that he is not the little brother I know when I was watching him grow up little or Big Naru." Said a voice and Naruto turns to see hana. Naruto lets Kiba go and he falls to the floor. Naruto then walks up and says "It has been sometime Hana." Hana nods and Naruto pulls her into a hug and Hana returns it with some tears in her eyes.

Naruto then breaks the hug and says "Come on girls lets go talk about Hana and Anko the ins and outs of Uzu." Betty and Hana nod then go to talk.

Three hours later

The prisoners are being lead but gun point but Kiba is lead to a tall green skin woman with Green hair who is wearing a white and purple skin tight Leotard showing some of her cleavage and her J-cup breasts. She is muscular with purple gloves and boots. This is Jennifer Walters AKA She-hulk.

"Alright where is the mutt I heard about?" Asked She-hulk as she cracks her knuckles. Making the prisoners shiver. One of the guards pushes Kiba in front of She-hulk and he lands face first. She-hulk looks down and asks "This is the mutt? He does not look like much, but he looks like he would piss himself if he even sees blood."

She then drags him away for some "Fun" but the people of Uzu knows that he will be screaming in pain. While losing his balls. Naruto just smirks and walks to his home.

Two days later

A letter appears with the Hokage and he is very pissed. Naruto is going to have him give up Yugao and Kurenai for team 7 and 10. He sighs knowing he has no choice.

Three days later

The third and his groups arrives with Kurenai and Yugao. Along with Hinata and Hitomi also Natsu Hyuga as it seems Hiashi ordered it they were worthless. The ship is there and they see Naruto with two women. One with white hair and the other with long dark raven hair. They are Winter schnee **(You know how she looks)** and Raven Branwen **(You know how she looks)** Naruto is in between them and they look like they want to be in his arms. Winter schnee is an E-cup while Raven is a F-cup.

Kurenai, Yugao, Hinata, Natsu and Hitomi have their things but the three Hyuugas have the birdcage seal on them. They walk toward Naruto who puts two seals on them and the Birdcage seal is removed. And Naruto's prisoners are returned but Kiba looks like shit and his ball are busted thanks to She-hulk. "WE HAD A DEAL!" Yelled the Hokage and Naruto says "I never said they were unharmed. I said we never played tricks with their minds. There is a difference." Then someone attacks Naruto a scorpion faunus by the name of Tyrian callows. He shoots his stingers at Naruto.

Naruto causes a quake and sends him flying and he finds Naruto in front of him and he is impaled on Naruto's Bisento killing him. After Naruto lands he throws the body into the sea and gets on the ship with the others and head home. Winter is wondering how Weiss is doing with the company. Her father was imprisoned and her little brat of a brother is dead. He was very stupid.

"You ok winter?" Asked Naruto and Winter turns to him and nods saying "Yeah I am just wondering how her little sister Weiss is doing." Naruto nods and pulls her to him making her smile. As they are heading home.

Back in Uzu

Naruto's mansion

Naruto is walking in his mansion with his clones massaging his pregnant wives they are now eight months pregnant. Naruto sees a woman is a black skin tight bodysuit bent over. Naruto smirked and passes then gives her as a nice big "SMACK!" The woman lets out an "eep" and turns around with a blush on her cheeks and sees Naruto smirking.

"You." She jumps at him and he dodges and says "Oh Natashi you know I love all of my girls you included." Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow **(Think of her from Earth's mightiest heroes with her outfit from Age of Ultron but the Uzu Symbol replaces the SHIELD symbol) **She growls and turns around and jumps again but Naruto catches her and throws her over his shoulder with her arms at her side and smacks her ass again. Naruto says "It seems my lovely black widow is in need of a good release. So I will give it to her."

Natasha tries to escape his hold "Naruto stop now is not the time." "SMACK" Naruto smacks her ass again and her ass cheeks jiggle and he says "Oh you forget. It is always the time If I would like to spend time with my girls." Now the hand holding her is on her ass and gives it a good squeeze. Naruto then sees Samui in her erotic maid outfit and he grabs her ass making her moan.

"Oh Samui-chan I will be taking you soon. I promise." He whispers and he gives her ass a squeeze and she moans and nods. Naruto then keeps heading to his room and Natasha is struggling to get out of the hold but he is holding her tightly and his hand is still on her ass.

Naruto then gets to his room and opens it up their is a massive bed with a walk in closet. His personal bathroom and an in ground hot tub in the room. He also has pictures of he and his girls on the walls. There are also two secret entrances to his personal arsenal and one of the entrances to the Treasure room. Both can only be opened by him only as seals can tell if it is the real Naruto or not and if he is being forced to open them up.

Twenty minutes later

Lemon start

Natasha is moaning as she is in Naruto's lap and he is groping her breast while she is without her boots but she is still in her outfit and the weapons have been removed. Naruto is enjoying the moans that Natashi is giving off.

Naruto then licks her ear and starts to nip it making her moan even louder and Naruto unzips her top and pulls it aside revealing to the world her black lacy bra clad E-cup breasts. Naruto grabs them again making her moan as he has a great way to turn her on no matter what.

"Oh it seem there is one more thing to remove to get to your twins." Said Naruto into ear making her shiver. He then removes the bra and her breasts bounce free and he grabs a hold of them again "Y-You c-can't k-keep y-your h-hands o-off o-of m-my t-twins c-can y-you?" Moans out Natasha.

Naruto smirks and says "Why should I keep my hands to myself when you know you belong to me already." Naruto then pinches her nipples making her scream out. Naruto smirked and has one of his hands go between her legs and starts to rub her pussy.

"Let's get you down to your panties and see that sexy body." said Naruto as he smirks.

Twenty minutes later

Naruto is sitting on the bed and Natasha is down to her panties and is on her knees giving Naruto a blow job. Naruto is enjoying her warm mouth on his cock. "Oh Natasha you know how to give a wonderful blowjob." Natasha then starts bobbing her head more taking all of his cock into her mouth. Naruto moans and thirty minutes later. "Get ready Natasha I am going to cum." Said Naruto who feels he is going to cum soon.

Natasha speeds up cause she wants his cum. Naruto then grabs the back of her head and says "Cumming!" Naruto then has his cock all the way into her throat and cums right into her stomach. Natasha is enjoying the taste of Naruto's cum. After ten minutes Naruto pulls out and spurts a bit onto her breasts and face. She then licks her breasts and using her finger to get his cum into her mouth. She moans at the taste.

"Oh I love the taste Naruto-kun." Moans Natasha and Naruto says "Good to hear well lets see those twins be put to work." Natasha nods and wraps her breasts around his cock and starts to give him a tit job. Naruto moans then it gets louder as Natasha takes his cock back into her mouth and gives him a blow job and a titjob together.

"Oh damn Natasha you really know how to show me a good time." Said Naruto as he moans loving the feel of her breasts and mouth on his cock. Natasha speeds up knowing that Naruto is enjoying this and so is she.

Naruto then cums and after some time Naruto has them in sixty-nine. Naruto is licking her pussy with Natasha sucking his cock more. Naruto squeezes her ass that is in his hand making her moan more.

'_OH god Naruto knows how to get us turned on. He is so good at this.'_ thought Natasha she sucks Naruto's cock faster and Naruto licks her pussy more. Then twenty minutes later they both cum. Naruto is licking his face for her juices.

Naruto and Natasha kiss then Naruto has his cock at her entrance and thrusts into her making her moan into the kiss. Naruto then dominates her mouth with his tongue.

Naruto is fucking her with his hands on her ass making her bounce on his cock. Naruto gives her ass a smack making her moan even more then breaks the kiss. "Oh shit Naruto you are a god among men!"

Naruto smirked at that and says "I have never heard a complaint from my girls yet. I hope I never do because I love my girls." Naruto picks up thrusting speed making her scream more and her ass and breasts bounce even faster.

Naruto is thrusting with natasha screaming loudly.

One hour later

Naruto has Natasha in full nelson fucking her very fast and Naruto had come in Natasha as some of his semen his coming out of her pussy. "I hope you are enjoying this my sexy widow." says Naruto then he nips on her ear making her moan more and say "Oh yes Naruto you are so fucking wonderful! I feel so refreshed after having a tumble in the bedroom with you."

Naruto is happy that he can always provide for his ladies they went at it for hours.

Lemon end

Naruto is in bed with Natashi snuggling up to him enjoying his warmth with his hand on her ass and she loves it. Naruto is thinking that this is the life.

2 months later

Naruto is relaxing in his home with his wives Hancock, Robi, Akiza, Alexis and Viola. They are breast feeding their babies. Robin gave him twins the girl has his facial features but her mother's nose, eye color and hair her name is Olvia after her mother. Her son has his mother's facial features but his father's hair and eyes his name is Minato. They both have his father's whisker marks.

Hancock gave him a daughter with her facial features along with her eyes and her hair color but she has her father's whisker marks. They named her Jasmine.

Akiza gave Naruto a son. The child has his mother's hair with his father's facial features and eyes. They named the child Keith. Alexis gave him a daughter with her mother's hair color and facial features but her father's eyes. She is Naruko and like her siblings she has Naruto's whiskers.

Viola gave him a boy with her hair color with her features but his eyes. He is named Leo and like his siblings he has whisker marks. They were born days apart.

Naruto is smiling but he knows what is coming closer Tesoro owes him a lot of money and Naruto is going to collect soon. Naruto then hears the door opens and in walks Nagato.

"It is time to collect from Tesoro Admiral Naruto." said Nagato. Naruto looks toward her. Nagato has long black hair and red eyes drawn in a tsurime style. She wears a black and white japanese-style shirt which exposes her midriff with yellow trimming, black fingerless elbow gloves (again with yellow trimming) and a short white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She also wears a metallic garterbelt which holds in place her black and maroon thigh highs. On her head is her peculiar headgear which features the various details of the top of her main tower. (Kancolle)

Naruto sighs and says "Very well. Gather the other six I feel we will need them. Also Bismarck and Belfast." Nagato nods and turns to do just that.

The mothers turn to Naruto and wish him luck. He kisses them on the lips and kisses his kids on the forehead. "I promise I will return safe and sound." Naruto then heads out knowing that this will be interesting as Mad Treasure is allied with Tesoro.

At the port

Naruto is walking up and he sees Seaport Hime "Naruto-kun stay safe. I don't wish to tell Hoppou-chan that her brother is gone." Naruto nods and says "I know I don't wish to do that to Hoppou-chan at all." Seaport Hime nods

Naruto walks up to the nine ships he asked for.

Naruto sees Nagato. Next to her is Mutsu. Mutsu wears a similar outfit to Nagato, with some minor differences. Mutsu has short brown hair and green eyes. She wears a black and white japanese-style shirt which exposes her midriff with red trimming, white gloves and a short black pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. Mutsu wears red and white thigh highs and has an anchor wrapping around her left leg. On her head is her peculiar headgear which features the various details of the top of her main tower. (Kancolle)

Next is Nelson. Nelson wears a long sleeved white standard issued military shirt with a rose ascot, a short black miniskirt with black tights that go just about touch her thighs, and silver and red high heels (Kancolle).

Next is Colorado. Colorado wears a black and white sleeveless dress with the collar just covering around her mouth, and with belts around the center of her dress and exposing her hips. She has two black and white sleeves. The lower part of the dress She wears long Black boots that end around her upper thighs with laces going down it (Kancolle).

Next is Rodney. Rodney wears a blue and white dress sleeveless dress with a white and gold collar and a pendant that has a Raven on it. She was to white sleeves that connected to her dress by golden laces. She wears thigh high white boots that have red heels (Azure Lane).

Then it is Maryland. Maryland wears a black and white coat that has a collar that can cover up half of her face when zipped up. She wears a black dress with the collar having an anchor at the center of it, and she wears thigh high black laced boots with red heels (Azure Lane).

Finally West Virginia. West Virginia wears a black and white sleeveless dress with a wide collar that has anchor at the center of the collar. She also wears a long black and white coat, and she wears black and red heels that have a wide collar (Azure Lane) for the big seven.

Then he turns to one wearing a maid outfit that shows a lot of her cleavage this is Belfast (Azure Lane).

Naruto then sees the last one the pride of the Nazi armada Bismarck she wears a bottomless gray, black and red uniform which slightly changes after each remodels based on her historical paintjobs which features a chestplate, thighhighs, detached sleeves as well as a peaked cap (Kancolle). They all have golden wedding rings and they are in front of their shared husband.

"We are going to gran Tesoro. The man owes us money it is time he pays up. I will not leave without that man paying what he owes us." Said Naruto and the girls stand straight and salute Naruto.

"Let's SET SAIL!" Orders Naruto and their ships appear and the girls get on theirs. Naruto gets on the IJN NAGATO.

The ships launch and they head to Gran Tesoro. They are at sea and they are not alone as a few Abyssals are with them. Four Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class, Ten Battleship Ru-Class and Five Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class. So altogether a fleet of twenty-eight ships are sailing toward Gran Tesoro. Watch out cause nothing will stop this fleet from their mission.

—

**P:Damn sorry for the damn fucking long wait. But things got in the way and I have been busy.**

**P:Now on to the demands I am getting from Reviewers. Well GO TO HELL WITH THEM I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF ALL THIS! SO YOU DEMAND ANYMORE THEN THE STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A LONG TIME!**

**P:Good I got that off my chest I really needed to do that. Well Review, Favorite and follow.**

***A gateway appears and opens. Blaze walks in and it closes then vanishes***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

***The gateway opens and Blaze is thrown out***

**P:Damn it I really need to get that fucking thing fixed. Well I have some of the parts but I might need to go to the other worlds to get some parts.**

***Then dealt in his chibi true form was shot out of the gateway and hits blaze on the back of his head and lands somewhere in Uzu village* **

**P:Ok ow. Well I got to find Dealt now and WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!**

***Hears a scream of Pure joy***

**P:Oh Boy Lucky him that Nagato is not in Uzu right now and neither are we. Well Nagato has him.**

***Thirty Minutes later***

***Blaze Reappears with Dealt***

**P:So Dealt what brings you here? Did you take a wrong turn to your destination?**

**D:I was sleeping since I'm low on energy…**

***Blaze nods and throws Dealt back into the gateway into his bed***

**P:There now he can get some sleep. Now please enjoy and remember I don't own anything at all.**

***two gateways open up and dealt comes out of one of them and hits Blaze on the back of his head again which hurts both of us as dealt lands into the 2nd gateway as both of them closed* **

**P:Ok. Ow that hurt even more. *Rubs where Dealt had hit* That was Dealt with a cameo appearance.**

—

**Rise of Uzu 3**

A fleet of twenty-eight ships are heading toward their target and they are not stopping until they get what they have to get. They see ahead is fifty pirate ships and the leading ship is Buggy's ship The Big Top.

On the big top

"Look captain it is the Ships of Uzu what should we do?" Asked Cabaji

The captain chuckles and then laughs louder and says "Let's give them all a flashy DEATH!" Yells the Captain Buggy the Clown.

The Crew cheers and gets the cannons ready.

With the Uzu ships

Naruto is looking at all of this and pushes a button saying "All Fairies to the cannons we have enemies!" The fairies of the cannons nod and get to their stations with them saying Desu. They are in the Cannons ready to fire upon their enemies. Naruto gives the order "Fire!"

On one of the ships

In the cargo bay of one of the ships are four boys and they are not happy they should be up fighting with the crew but no they doing this stupid shit. One boy has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim.

His chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He stands at least a head above the other three. His name is Cardin Winchester. His weapon of choice is a black mace.

The next boy is a teenage boy of average height and a slender build. He stands at the same height as all of his teammates except for Cardin Winchester. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk.

He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them.

Beneath the hoodie, he wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. His name is Russel Thrush and his weapons of choice are a pair of daggers.

The next boy has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle.

He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. His name is Dove Bronzewing and his weapon of choice is a bronze-short sword.

The final boy has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. His name is Sky Lark and his weapon of choice is a Halberd.

These four made up the team of CRDL with Cardin Winchester as their leader. They were students of Beacon Academy also the bullies of Jaune Arc. Now they had tried to show Naruto that he should not let anything other than humans be in Uzu. But Naruto did not listen and did not even let them see where Uzu is.

Naruto was kind to Faunus and they did not like that. They tried bullying him. When they did let's just say Naruto had them on the battlefield and not only defeated them but he devastated them. They never even landed a hit on him with them getting all the wounds. Naruto even sent them to the medical wing with broken arms, broken legs and some cracked ribs. The worst was the fractured skull. Naruto did not hold back when he devastated them like they were mere insects to him.

They wanted payback so they joined the pirates to get back at Naruto but they could never find Uzushiogakure. But now they are meeting twenty-eight of their ships and they should be fighting not down here.

Then they hear an explosion they go to see what happened and they see a ship near them on fire. One of the crewmembers sees them and yells "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING GET BACK TO YOUR PO-" He never got to finish as their ship was hit and it killed the man. Their ship is on fire as well the four see what they can do.

But another shell hit them and it killed Dove. Cardin is not happy as he lost a friend. They head to the deck to tell the captain that they need to retreat but they see the deck is on fire.

Another shell hits killing Sky and Russel. Cardin is wounded but alive as there is only about twenty percent of the crew alive and that does not include the captain. Cardin gets up and tries to get to the sea but does not know that the fire is near the gunpowder. Before Cadrin gets to the sea he falls down as his leg was badly hurt. He screams into the air as the fire hits the gunpowder and BOOM!

The ship explodes with shrapnel sent flying and the rest of the ship sinks and this keeps happening to the other ships but the Big Top has all the treasure. The ruder is damaged as the NAGATO pulls up next to it and the crew is ready for battle.

The Buggy pirates have guns ready. But some white armored Soldiers board the ship and start shooting the crew killing them. They try charging in with swords but the get shot dead. Then there's a man who is riding a lion. A soldier shoots the man and stuns the lion making it fall into a sleep.

Then someone on a Unicycle comes but he gets close and the soldier gets out of the way while one throws a Grenade that sticks to his back and five minutes later he blows up.

The pirate crew is being killed right, left and center. The soldiers doing it was all trained for war. Then when ten percent of the crew is left are brought to the deck while the Lion is caged up and they have plans for it. The all have their hands bound behind their backs and Buggy can't use his devil fruit at all.

Naruto finally boards with Nagato not far behind. "Well, well, well. It seems that we finally have the clown and wax man in chains like he should have been for a long time." Naruto taunts and Buggy growls then says "Well if it isn't the little brat who is not letting us pirates get what should belong to us."

"It has belonged to the Uzumaki clan since before you were born buggy. So the pirates have no claim to the Uzumaki fortune at all." said Naruto. Buggy growls more but stops as their is a gun to the back of his head.

Naruto then starts at the end and asks "Now are you going to tell me where your treasure is?" The crew member said "Never." Naruto then just shakes his head and a blaster went off killing the person. This went on until one person finally talked and Naruto had him lead his soldiers there. There were only five percent left now of the Buggy Pirates.

Naruto looks at the others as he still has soldiers while Buggy is begging to spar him and Naruto gets an idea. "Tie them to where the main mast is I have an idea to finish them off." The soldiers respond with "Yes Sir!" They go and do it with the others coming back with the last pirate with the others carrying the treasure onto the ship.

Then all of the treasure is on the NAGATO. They set fire to where the gunpowder is after they dump it all on to the ground. The Uzushio Ships are already away as they hear the Explosion and the Big Top along with the Buggy Pirates are no more.

Naruto is happy to know some threats are gone from the world. They then head to where they need to leaving the fifty ships to sink to Davy Jones' locker. Naruto knows that more pirates will attack them and they are ready for them. Because Naruto know what the ships were built for one thing and one thing only, War. Naruto knows that The Abyssal ships are alive as they are half creature and half ship so they have no crew aboard.

Back in Uzushio

Kushina is at a food stand with Hoppou-chan, Seaport-Hime, Anko, Hana, Mito and Airfield-Hime.

Hoppou has long white hair, big red eyes, two small triangular horns, a white sleeveless dress, white mittens, black side-tie panties, bare feet and an ahoge. All of them are enjoying some food together then Anko asks.

"So Kushina, Mito how are you both still alive?" Anko asks as she is curious. Kushina giggles and says "Well I am an Uzumaki so I survived the Kyuubi's removal and was found by Danzo. He tried to mind control me into being one of his drones to use as he wishes. To even breed more. But I escaped and killed some of the Root Anbu that tried to stop me. Then I went looking and found Mito."

Then Mito took over "Kyuubi is a good friend of mine. So before the transfer kyuubi de-aged me and after the transfer I went into hiding. Kushina found me and we planned to save Naruto along with rebuilding Uzushiogakure. Konoha has become corrupt with power but the Daimyo has not thank god." Said Mito

Anko and Hana understand so they all get back to eating.

Three weeks later

Naruto and the fleet have dealt with pirates like nothing. Foxy and his crew are no more. Kuro of the hundred plans went down as well. Just idiots that tried to stop them all failed and sank. They even had a run in with Mad Treasure and that did not end well for Mad Treasure. Mad Treasure also lost all of his treasure.

On the NAGATO

"Man these pirates are real piece of garbage. They have the tactics of a fly. We are just ripping them apart something is wrong here." Said one of the soldiers and Naruto comments "True but unlike all of you they did not have military training. Now we are coming upon Gran Tesoro soon be ready for anything."

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers replied and the Fairies saluted saying "Desu!" They return to their stations. Then "Sir we are approaching Gran Tesoro." Said a solder

Naruto nods "Get the girls on the Holo projectors." Naruto sits and the twenty-seven other girls appear in Holo form "Remember we are here for the yearly payment that they owe us don't cause any problems." The nod in understanding.

They see the son is going down. They are heading into the massive entrance as a show is going on. Tesoro and Carina are singing then a cannon is fired and it hits the sea. "Ha ha ha ha ha! We're the long long pirates hand over all of your valuables or maybe we'll just take them. HOW ABOUT THAT!" Said the captain

We find the crew at the long ass cannon "We gambled away all of our money and unfortunately for you we are sore losers."

One of the soldiers said "You gotta be kidding me these idiots."

The pirates load the cannon and fire it. The cannon ball hitting the water.

While Tesoro is dancing, he gets a call "_Tesoro sir some pirates are causing a ruckus."_

Tesoro says "Who cares the crowds eating it up." And true to his word people are cheering loudly then Tesoro sees "That flag."

"_Indeed sir it seems Naruto has come to collect what we owe him." _Said the voice Carina hears this and smiles as she and Baccarat will see the man they love.

"Well let's make this good and spot light." Said Tesoro and he snaps his fingers making a spot light appear on the ships.

Naruto snorts and says "Of course we are the entertainment prepare to sink the ship." The cannons move to their target. Too late as the long long pirates hit the Nagato. They start to board one with a massive sword says "Hand over your cash." Sends a pressure wave out and sword stops it. The wielder moves fast and slashes him across the chest.

The foot soldiers are being dealt with and the long long pirates are losing after Naruto defeats the captain they retreat. Tesoro then encases them in gold. Then a massive fountain fires and he says "Gold splash. Enjoy your stay."

Naruto's fleet docks and head toward Tesoro's office then Naruto hears two people running to him and he turns to it then is hugged.

"Naruto!" Shouts the two voices.

They let him go and he says "Baccarat and Carina good to see you both again." Naruto sees two woman.

The first on is a tall and slim woman with light brown skin, long red hair, dark green eyes, a nose similar to Robin's, and large earrings. She wears a black dress with a white stripe on the left and wears a belt with a star-shaped buckle. This is Baccarat and she ate the raki raki no mi so she is a lucky woman. She is able to give or take away luck of whoever she touches.

The next woman is a slim woman with long light purple hair, tied in a chignon, and blue eyes. She wears a backless black dress with a large slit in the middle, a red feathery cloak, and a flower in her hair. This is Carina and she is a thief. Both have a crush on Naruto.

"We are good but wanted to see you more than work here really." Said Baccarat who puts her arms under her double J cup breasts pushing them up. Carina nods really want to be with Naruto more.

"True but I need to get to Tesoro he owes me money and I have come to collect." Said Naruto

They nod and lead Naruto and his group to Tesoro's office. They reach it and they are let into the office and Naruto sees the one who he is here to see about payment.

Tesoro is a very tall and muscular man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head.

"Ah Naruto how are you?" Asked Tesoro and Naruto responds with "I am good Tesoro but I am here for what you owe me. I am here for the payment."

Tesoro nods and sees Naruto is with two soldiers not knowing that if something happens to them the ships escape and Naruto will break free. The gold is put in front of Naruto and the two soldiers.

Naruto went to count it the gold attaches to him and starts to encase him "You bastard." hissed Naruto as the two solders are also being encased by gold.

"Sorry Naruto it's just business and I no longer owe Uzu anymore money have fun being a gold statue. While I become the God I should have been." Said Tesoro.

He did not know that Baccarat and Carina went to the ones who came with Naruto what had happened Naruto growls as he is fully encased in gold knowing that he will kill Tesoro.

Tesoro tells his people to raid the Uzu ships. They nod and when they get there the ships are gone. "What do you mean they are gone?!" Demanded Tesoro

"That is just it sir they are gone. We can't find them." said one of his people.

Tesoro growls he made a deal and it seems that those that came with Naruto got away oh well he still has the uzumaki. His business partner will be by to collect him.

In the ocean

"So Naruto is now captured and is going to be given to someone who is a business Partner of Tesoro." Said Nagato with Baccarat and Carina on the ship underwater. "Yes he is how are we going to save him?" asked Baccarat.

"Tesoro broke the agreement and that means his ship now belongs to Uzushiogakure. We can take it over and free Naruto." Said Nagato. The others nod with the soldiers getting ready for battle. They sneak to a location and drop off a squadrian of thirty troops.

Meanwhile In Tesoro's office

The gold covered Naruto starts to crack as Naruto has eaten the Gura Gura no mi. The cracks get bigger and the gold slowly starts to fall off of him. When all the gold is off Naruto is pissed and then he frees the two that were with him. "Thank you sir." They said then they get out of the office and plan to make some chaos.

Gunshots are heard and people are running. Naruto looks and sees Aizen to one who stole the Hōgyoku. A treasure of the Uzumaki clan. As the Shinigami clans and Arrncars are loyal to the Uzumaki clan.

Aizen has brown hair that is swept back flat, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle; his hair is now swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. **(How he looks at the leader of the Arrancar in the anime and manga) **Naruto mutters "So the fucker is here of he must be getting the enemies of Uzu to unite against us so he can get an Uzumaki for his plans."

Aizen is looking at Tesoro "I hope that you still have the Uzumaki heir in your hands cause here comes his army." Tesoro nods and says "Right this way." Tesoro lets Aizen to his office and finds the pill of gold with no Naruto or soldiers insite "Damn him he escaped." Aizen sees that yes Tesoro had him but he escaped.

"Did he eat the Gura Gura no mi?" asked Aizen and Tesoro smacks his forehead. "Well it seems you have to hunt him down." said Aizen

Tesoro growls and Aizen leaves but after he does Naruto and tesoro meet.

"So you made a deal with a traitor to Uzu. Oh you are so dead." Naruto has his arms covered by darkness Tesoro growls and attacks with the gold and Naruto dodges.

Tesoro then has to hide as two soldiers are shooting at him. Tesoro growls and starts to retreat. But he gets hit in the arm but he makes a get away.

Naruto and the soldiers and head the rendezvous point. When the reach the point they see a battle going on against Tesoro's crew and his soldiers along with Carina and Baccarat.

Naruto sees that Tesoro's men are retreating and he heads to his people. "Your safe!" Baccarat and Carina hug Naruto with his head between their breasts. Naruto is enjoying this but he knows there are more important things to do.

Naruto gets out of their hug and says "Yeah I am ok but we need to take this ship from Tesoro and end him." they nod in agreement.

They start to plan the attack.

30 minutes later

All the guests are hiding as it seems like a war is going on here as Tesoro's men are dying.

They are trying to push the better trained forces back and failing. Then one of the top men Dice appears and Nagato who has her rigging on turns the guns on him.

Dice is charging in gold armor and Nagato fires. The bullets hit and explode sending Dice to the wall and he is killed before he even hits the wall.

Naruto is heading to Tesoro. Naruto is having to dodge gold attacking him from the wall. "Tesoro get your fucking ass out here now!"

His troops are holding off Tesoro's then the gold heads to one place and as giant gold Tesoro is formed and it looks at Naruto with Tesoro controlling it.

Naruto growls and gets ready.

Back with his troops

"We need help." Said one of Tesoro's men before he was shot. Tanaka is growling as they are really losing ground. He fazes through the ground and sneaks up on the troops. But he is grabbed by Carina. "Nice try you can't faze through flesh." he growls and the troops turn and point their blasters at him. He is cursing under his breath at this.

With Naruto

Naruto is fighting a giant gold statue of Tesoro. "You are getting it do you! THE WORLD IS RULED BY GOLD AND I AM A GOD!" Shouts Tesoro.

Naruto says "You're no god you're a monster and that is all you will ever be Tesoro!" Naruto the hits the fist from the golden Tesoro and makes the machine stumble backwards.

"Your gold does not control me at all Tesoro!" Shouts Naruto and Tesoro is not happy about it and tries to step on Naruto but he causes a crack in the air above him forcing Tesoro back. Naruto then jumps and pierces the machine's armor and slams a seal onto Tesoro and has the gold gold fruit removed. The golden machine starts to break apart. Naruto Grabs Tesoro after Naruto sealed the fruit away. Then Naruto jumps as the machine has fallen apart.

Naruto lands and he sees Tesoro's men are all beaten. Naruto smirks "Good work THE SHIP IS OURS!" The soldiers cheer. "Dump the dead bodies over and tie him to an anchor and drop him into the sea." The soldiers do that while Carine eats the devil fruit that Naruto gave her and she goes around touching the gold.

Tesoro is screaming while he is thrown into the sea and he sinks to the bottom. Carina then remembers and heads to his office and stops the ship from blowing up.

"It seems we will need to change the ship for our guests who wish to travel instyle." Said Naruto and the others nod. Then they start heading back home.

Three weeks later

The Docking crew is shocked to see a bigger ship and it docks. Then the warriors get off with the money they went for and Naruto comes over and talks to the Shipwrights "We need to change this ship and make it better." The shipwrights see and agree and got to work.

Naruto smirked knowing things are going better but he knows Aizen is out there and he must be stopped.

With Aizen

Aizen is a meeting table with his allies to destroy Uzu. "It seems we have lost allies these past couple of weeks and I must say it is sad to see them gone."

"Indeed but we must find Uzu and attack for the treasure and riches there." said one who is very tall and looks like half human half beast this is Kaido "Patience we need the prince in our grasp. We get his blood and then we can get stronger and attack Uzu and win." Said Aizen

The others grumble but they understand the defences are to powerful not even Big Moms and Kaido's armies can survive without help.

Back with Naruto

Naruto is enjoying time with his family and he knows that this will be long and hard fight in the future. "So what is the plan for the ship Naruto?" asked Nagato

"Well maybe turn it into a guest ship with defences as well as I am no fool." said Naruto and the others agree and Hoppou is in Naruto's lap playing with her plane making plane noises and it increases her cuteness factor by ten-fold. "So the ship could also be used for war?" asks Kushina and Samui is cooing Hoppou on her cuteness.

Naruto nods "Oh yes this will be fun. I can't wait for it to be done."

Everyone is smiling as it would be a nice addition to the fleet.

—

**P:DAMN THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! SORRY EVERYONE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY!**

**P:Well that gateway is FIXED FINALLY! Also I have had a death in the family and a new unexpected pet in the family. So I will be busy. Again I am sorry.**

**P:I have a poll set up so check it out. I will see you guys later. Remember review, Favorite and follow. Flames will be thrown into the ocean as I don't care for them. The poll will also close at the end of January.**

***The Gateway opens and the Carrier goes in. Then it closes and Vanishes.***

—


End file.
